dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario, Luigi and SMG4 vs. Goku, Krillin and Vegeta
Mario, Luigi and SMG4 vs. Goku, Krillin and Vegeta is an episode from DBX, featuring Mario, Luigi and SMG4 from SMG4 and Goku, Krillin and Vegeta from Dragon Ball. Description Youtube vs. Shonen Jump!, Who of these trios led from a leader with little intelligence, and the members are a sidekick that is a good friend from the leader and a blue rival and sometimes friend from the leader will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Ubication: A city) Mario was walking in a city, making silly things, until a Saiyan saw Mario and said. Goku: Hello, you want fight? Mario: No. Goku: Comon, let's fight! Mario: I told that no! Goku: Please, let's fight! Mario angry said. Mario: Eghhh, OK! Mario hits Goku in the face. Goku: Why you hit me! Mario: Oh mamaf*cker! Luigi and Krillin saw this. Luigi: Mario, what happen! Mario: This idiot try to attack me! Krillin: Goku! Luigi: Well, let's fight guy, friend from this guy! Krillin: OK. SMG4 was making memes that annoying Vegeta. Vegeta: Stop to make this! SMG4: No! SMG4 still creating more memes so Vegeta hit SMG4 in the face. SMG4: OK, let's fight! Vegeta: OK. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Goku and Mario hit and kicked until Mario kick Goku in the stomach and Goku shoot Ki Blasts at Mario who dodges and hit Goku in the face with his Hammer, but Goku use his Power Pole and hits Mario several times until hit Mario in a wall. Luigi and Krillin hit and kicked, until Krillin use Solar Flare, blinding Luigi and hitting Luigi until he uppercuts Luigi in the ground but Luigi gets up kicking Krillin in aside who throw Destructo Disks at Luigi, who scared dodges and he hits Krillin in his face. Vegeta and SMG4 hit and kicked until Vegeta hits SMG4 in a wall and shoots Ki Blasts at him. SMG4: Oh shit! SMG4 dodges all the attacks and shoots a Waluigi Launcher at Vegeta sending him to a wall. Vegeta: Galick Gun! Vegeta shoot the attack at SMG4 sending him to a wall. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan and hits SMG4 several times until make the Big Bang Attack to send SMG4 flying to a wall. Goku and Mario hit and kicked until Goku use the Kaio-Ken hitting Mario until he smash Mario in the ground. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and hits SMG4 several times until kicks SMG4 into a wall and make the Final Flash but SMG4 collide with the Waluigi Launcher to create an explosion that send Vegeta in a wall. SMG4 kicks Vegeta in the ground and takes out a Hammer crushing Vegeta's head to create a puddle of blood. Then Krillin uppercuts Luigi and make the Photonic Bomber hitting Luigi with the energy attack in the ground. Krillin: Disperision Bullet! Krillin create burst of energy to attack Luigi who scared dodges all the attacks until Krillin kicks Luigi in a wall. Krillin: Kamehameha! Krillin shoot the attack at Luigi who scared dodges the attack and SMG4 runs at Krillin and use the Waluigi Launcher hitting Krillin in the ground. SMG4: It's time that you die, stupid! SMG4 with his Hammer crush Krillin's head in a puddle of blood. SMG4: Yayy, I won! Goku gets angry because his friends are died so that he make a Genki-Dama throwing it at Mario who got be hitted by the attack and use a Mafuba trying to catch SMG4 in a bottle, but SMG4 destroy the bottle with his Hammer. Goku throws Destructo Disks at Luigi and SMG4 who dodges and both hit Goku in aside and Mario smash Goku in the ground. Goku try to hit Mario with a Dragon Punch, but Mario dodged. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and hits Mario, SMG4 and Luigi in a wall and then transforms into Super Saiyan 2 to smash Mario, SMG4 and Luigi in the ground. Then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and he throws Mario, SMG4 and Luigi in a wall and transforms into Super Saiyan God throwing Ki Blasts at Mario, SMG4 and Luigi, who dodges. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue hitting Mario, SMG4 and Luigi in a wall. Goku: Kamehameha! Goku shoot the attack at Mario, SMG4 and Luigi but Mario use the Waluigi Launcher to collide the attack and an explosion send Goku to a wall and returns him to normal. Mario try to jump over Goku to hit him with his hammer who dodges and transforms into the Ultra Instinct and Mario, SMG4 and Luigi try to hit Goku who dodges and hit Mario, SMG4 and Luigi in a wall. Then SMG4 gets up and try to hit Goku who dodges and kicks SMG4 in a wall and Goku saw Luigi who was scared and Goku hit Luigi in a wall. Then Goku try to kill SMG4 and Luigi but Mario appears and kicks Goku in aside and then he hits Goku with his hammer into the ground. Then Mario and SMG4 use his Hammers to crush Goku's head, creating a puddle of blood. K.O! Mario and SMG4: Phew! Luigi: Narrowly! The trio walks freely. Results Winners: Mario, Luigi and SMG4Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs